Hidden in the Shadows
by kcwashington
Summary: Every god or goddess is assigned a guardian at birth, unbeknownst to demigods. They personify their master's strongest domain. Hidden in the shadows, they now are banished for millennia due to the Olympians' overconfidence. But when the Titans return with formidable allies, will the gods admit their shortcomings and accept help? Pertemis. Plot by 50shadesofgreyson. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**This is my first story. I appreciate constructive criticism, but no flames. Enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

 **1000 B.C.**

 **Percy POV**

I smiled tersely at Artemis, worry filling me as I ran through all the possibilities for the emergency council meeting. Lately, Lord Zeus' bravado had become a big problem, and I came to one conclusion from his presumption.

"Gods and Goddesses! I have gathered you all today to make an announcement that will solidify our standing as an independent pantheon." He paused, attempting to create tension.

"As you know, our Guardians have only been slightly assisting us. This is why I have decided as the King of Gods that we no longer need them!"

This was met with mixed reactions, though I already felt impending doom coming as nearly all of the Council were blinded by pride. All of the Guardians were staring at Zeus like he was insane, which wasn't far off.

"Brother! What brings you to this conclusion!? Our Guardians are the only reason we were able to restrain Typhon and bring down Mount Othrys!" Poseidon nearly shouted at Zeus. He was gripping the armrests of his throne so tightly that fractures were appearing. Unfortunately, there were very few that agreed with him.

"Oh please. We all know that Hera and I were behind the main success. Alas, let us take a vote," he said before anyone could argue once again. "All in favor of keeping our Guardians?" Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes raised their hands.

"All in favor of dispelling them?" He said with a growing smirk. Ares, Dionysus, Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter and Zeus raised their hands. "Well, it seems that this is decided. Goodbye Guardians, and may Chaos be with you." I was too frozen in shock to move. With that, all Guardians were flashed out of Mount Olympus, and my vision faded to black.

 **Sorry for this prologue being extremely short, it was just a bit of backstory. I will try to make chapters 2000 words or more from now. Read and review, although you probably already did the former.**

 **-kc**


	2. Ch 1: Zeus Isn't Happy

**Holy crap, 20 favorites and 40 follows already? Thanks, guys! Review, and I'll try to push out chapters twice a week because I've decided that I'm not very good at attempting to make chapters 2000 words, and I'm a person who doesn't appreciate filler.**

 **Linebreak - d-.-b**

 **Chapter 1**

 **2007, Alaska**

 **Percy POV**

I slashed at my opponent in front of me, who parried my attack and disarmed me with her dagger. Crouching, I quickly grabbed her outstretched arm before she could retract it, and judo flipped her. I summoned my sword Αφοσίωση (Loyalty) and placed it on her throat. "Yield."

"I yield," Adoni grumbled. **(Not a typo. Adoni meaning slayer of dragons.)** I grinned as I helped her up. "After thousands of sparring matches, you still can't beat me, Addy," I smirked at the glare strewn across her face. "Keep feeding your ego. One of these days your head is going to explode because of your expanding self-esteem," she shot back, which was ironic because she's the guardian of Apollo.

The past 3000 years had been spent training. 50 years after we had been banished by the Olympians, we had created a small camp in Alaska in order to keep our senses and bodies at top performance at all times. This is when Aether and Hemera came to us.

Flashback

 _Hestia's Guardian, Eileen, had just created some food for all 100+ of us by having Adoni lend energy to her. I was stuffing my face with a nice slab of steak when I sensed 2 auras way more powerful than that of the Olympians. I was sure everyone else had sensed them as well, as all Guardians were looking around._

 _In a flash of light, A man and a lady radiating so much sunlight it put Apollo to shame, were in front of us. Many cowered beneath the tables, while the rest of us were trying to figure out what was going on. "Hello, Guardians. I am Aether and this is my wife Hemera. The Primordial Council, yes, we haven't faded, have been discussing what to do after your foolish king Zeus had banished you." At this point, all of the Guardians' jaws were touching the floor._

 _Zeus' Guardian, Aniketos, was singing praises. "Oh, Lord and Lady Light! How could we ever repay you? Tha-"_

" _We haven't even told you what we will be granting, Aniketos. Stand up." Hemera's tone made it clear that she could see straight past his facade, and that he was truly as power hungry as his master._

" _Aether and I will be granting all of you all a slight stamina increase when exposed to light. Although it doesn't seem like much, this power can be the turning point in a battle. We will also supply your camp with resources and an actual camp," at this, Athena's Guardian looked insulted._

 _Hubris got the best of her. She didn't seem to notice that she was snapping at a primordial. "Excuse me, but our headquarters are perfectly fine! It can accommodate all 167 guardians!"_

" _By accommodate, do you mean sleeping in tents and pushing Eileen's powers to the limits? Yes, you are scraping by, but just barely."_

" _Milady, although this is very gracious of you and your husband, why are you helping us?" I stepped in. "There isn't much we have done to deserve this."_

 _Aether smiled at me. "We are helping because we wish to."_

 **d-.-b**

Lightning struck across the sky, signaling a meeting. I snapped my fingers, cleaning Adoni and me up and flashing us into the plaza where all of the Guardians gathered to discuss. Our patrons, Aether and Hemera were standing on the elevated platform by the fountain, facing the gathering crowd. "Lord and Lady, why have you summoned us?" I spoke up over the crowd's murmuring. "We are about to announce that," Hemera said to me with an expression that was half smile and half grimace.

"Guardians! While we would like to say we have something good to tell you all, that is not the case. As of recently, we have been enlightened by mother Chaos that Kronos is attempting another rise against the Olympians, who are attempting to combat a losing war. What this means is that we need to step in and give them a helping hand in order for us to reign supreme once again," Aether spoke. Is this a joke? I thought.

Nemesis' guardian, Eurydike, vocalized just that. "Are you joking? We should let them fall to their own self importance and see how they like it."

"The only literal reason that you were banished is that of Zeus' conceited mind, meaning if we save them and assist them greatly in the upcoming Titanomachy, they will have to swallow their own pride," Hemera countered. "There is also the point that the minor gods didn't have any say in the vote, meaning you would be making Nemesis suffer for no reason." Eurydike looked down in shame.

"Back to the point," Aether quickly continued, "The child of prophecy and his companions are currently attempting to fight Kronos' host as well as some gathered minions, and we need to rescue them. (This is at the end of Sea of Monsters after Percy from the book sends Clarisse away with the Fleece.) I will send 30 of you. I have no doubt in my mind that immediately after you secure the safety of the demigods, the Olympians will attempt to flash you into their throne room. Fear not, my wife and I will be present and there to protect you in case the reunion turns sour."

 **d-.-b**

I gathered my gear and we grouped up back in the plaza, where Aether had us all be teleported. All other 11 Olympian guardians, as well as some other stronger minor god guardians, were around me, on the deck of the ship that was named Princess Andromeda.

For 5 seconds, It was completely silent.

Then we attacked.

The enemy army was so disoriented that we had already ripped through 100 of them before they reacted. Adoni and I ran through our allies until we reached the host for Kronos'.

"Hah! You think you can fight me and my army? I have-" I cut off his cliche villain dialogue with a downward swing of Loyalty that he had no choice but to block. While he was distracted, Adoni took initiative and attacked from his side. He jumped back, dodging Adoni's slash. This went on for a few minutes until his balance was off and I took the opportunity to

We had him overpowered at every attack until he decided to run away with his tail between his legs, as we had demolished all of his monster allies and reinforcements. His eyes glowed golden, signaling Kronos' taking over.

He slashed his scythe through the air, causing a ripple that he could step through; and he was gone.

"Great job everybody!" I started handing out ambrosia and nectar to everyone. Meanwhile, the demigods, cyclops, and satyr were staring at us, mouths wide open. "Hello, anybody in there?" Adoni teased, waving her hand in front of their faces.

The girl that was no doubt a daughter of Athena decided to talk. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She went on and on with the questions until Adoni cut her off. "Hold your questions for later, we are probably about to be summoned by the _great_ Olympians," she said, a little mockingly. Just then, they were flashed away.

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Zeus aiming his lightning bolt towards us, an enraged look on his face.

 **Hey, guys. Reading the reviews made me really encouraged to write more, so keep them up. I also have notes for this chapter:**

 **Although this involves Primordials, Percy and the other Olympian guardians are by no means OP.**

 **The guardians are immortal, so they can fight with demigods.**

 **Even with Aether's slight blessing, the guardians are still weaker than the Olympians. That being said, two strong guardians could probably defeat one Olympian fighting together.**

 **The reason Adoni and Percy were able to defeat Luke so easily is it was Luke, not Kronos. This is SOM so Kronos' is still too weak to do any damage.**

 **Unlike most stories where there is another child of the Big Three, I imagine that this prophecy child will look up to Percy as a kind of mentor since they are a lot alike.**

 **Percy is considered an anomaly in terms of guardians because he is nothing alike Artemis except the fact he can turn into a wolf (hence the fanfiction cover) and can use a bow well.**

 **Well, thank you all so much for the support in the reviews and follows. R &R!**

 **-kc**


	3. Ch 2: Unrecognizable Artemis

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! You guys continue to amaze me with the growth of this story. Here is chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Last Chapter...**

"Great job everybody!" I started handing out ambrosia and nectar to everyone. Meanwhile, the demigods, cyclops, and satyr were staring at us, mouths wide open. "Hello, anybody in there?" Adoni teased, waving her hand in front of their faces.

The girl that was no doubt a daughter of Athena decided to talk. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She went on and on with the questions until Adoni cut her off. "Hold your questions for later, we are probably about to be summoned by the great Olympians," she said, a little mockingly. Just then, they were flashed away.  
I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Zeus aiming his lightning bolt towards us.

 **Now...**

 **Artemis POV (didn't expect that, did you?)**

I was shocked. The council was watching and IM of our heroes on a quest fighting, when a large group of faces that seemed familiar flashed onto Princess Andromeda. They were completely abolishing the monsters, forcing the traitor son of Hermes Luke to retreat. Zeus was steaming, and that's when I realized where I recognized the warriors.

"Flash them here IMMEDIATELY! Those weaklings have no right interfering with fights that we were clearly winning!" I shook my head. He had always been like this since our guardians had been banished from Olympus.

As soon as the guardians were flashed into the throne room, and before any of us had time to react, Zeus had his bolt trained on the group and fired it.

 **d-.-b**

 **Percy POV**

Right as the bolt reached us, it was completely vaporized by a white semi-translucent shield. I knew this was the doing of Aether, and I smiled at nothing in general. "What is this!? My power transcends all, the only ones that can compete are the primordials."

All of had a grudge with Zeus and I decided to put my thoughts forward there. "Wow, you actually made that connection? I'm impressed, Zeus. From your choice millennia ago, one would think you're still as dumb as a bag of rocks." The part of the council that was against banishing us held back suppressed laughter.

"Why, you bastard! I could smite you with a snap of my fingers!"

"Considering that you just tried, I'd like to see you actually succeed," I smirked at the smell of ozone and Zeus' cherry red face. Aether and Hemera took that moment to flash in. "That's enough Perseus, don't hurt his feelings," Hemera scolded with traces of sarcasm.

"Zeus. You need to admit that without the guardians that you loathe for no reason, your heroes would most definitely perish." Zeus stewed in anger.

"Fine. But that brings us to why we summoned your guardians,-"

"To send us to Tartarus?" I interrupted. He ignored this. "Why did you choose to support us?"

"Well, knowing how Kronos' rules, we don't want to have the demigods that you faithfully ignore to die. That isn't to say we won't attempt to overthrow you," Aether jested to keep Zeus on edge, "But we'll save that for after the war."

Zeus gave in from all of the glares directed at him. "Fine. Council dismissed." He didn't even take a second to greet his guardian before he flashed out with Hera, which I knew wouldn't matter because Aniketos would be groveling at his feet.

Finally, I went to Artemis. And oh, how she had changed.

She looked at me with an upturned nose and an air of indifference. "Well, boy," Boy? She had always called me Percy before. "I guess I'm stuck with you again. I'll introduce you to my hunters, but after that, stay away. Don't even think about flirting or talking to them."

"Artemis,-"

"That's Lady Artemis to you, foolish male. Do you wish to be turned into a jackalope?"

I gritted my teeth. It looked like the rest of my immortal life was going to be hell.

 **d-.-b**

She flashed us to camp where I immediately had 17 bows pointed at me despite the fact Lady Artemis was standing right by me. She smirked proudly at her hunters. "Stand down girls. He's with me."

"Who is this boy, milady? Are thee endorsing companionship of men?" A girl with onyx eyes and a tiara spoke.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Zoe. All will be explained soon, but for now, we will have to travel to camp." Everyone grumbled because that seemed to be in style. "Don't worry, on our way there we will be hunting a large group of monsters that seem to be more frequent lately."  
At this, the hunters and I perked up at imagining carnage among monsters.

Artemis had a pointed look to me. "The rule still stands. Stay away from my hunters even in battle." I looked at her as if to say, really? I morphed into my wolf form and ran away to rest for a bit.

I hadn't been a wolf for a while, and I wanted to brush up on rusty instincts. My coat was pitch black, and my unorthodox green eyes that made it seem like I was a child of Poseidon stayed present.

Slicing down trees with a single slash, finding a random buck every once in awhile and ripping its throat out just to spite Artemis, and finishing up with a dive into a waterfall for a nice bath. I found a cove under it and slept, not caring for the carnage that the hunters will probably find.

 **d-.-b**

 **Zoe's POV**

Lady Artemis had sent thy out to find the dumb male that she had brought with him. It was not difficult because there was a straight path of carnage to a destination. Random dead monsters, trees snapped in half and much blood from poor wildlife that I don't wish to describe.

I soon arrived at a waterfall that leads into a small plunge pool that was slightly tinted red. "Boy! It is time for thou to come and eat breakfast!" I looked all around as I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Right here. For a hunter of Artemis, you have dull senses," He shocked me as I looked up into the pine tree where he was perched, smirking and watching me with a careful eye as if I might try something.

"That is no matter at the moment. If you wish to eat, follow me."

 **I didn't have any real way to finish this chapter. But I just finished writing it, and I am amazed. 74 followers?! Thank you guys so much!**

 **This chapter's notes:**

 **I keep forgetting to say that I got this plot from 50shadesofgreyson. This is his profile link: u/9340731/50shadesofgreyson**

 **Percy's wolf form will be a large part of him. It will be his flip side personality, and his form he will use most of the** **time** **fighting monsters.**

 **I am horrible at Old English for Zoe. Expect it.**

 **Percy appears around 15 due to Artemis' choice of age. He can choose how old he looks but he prefers this too.**

 **A new chapter will come relatively soon, I am just trying to segway into the thicker parts of the story that I want to write. Thanks for reading! R &R!**

 **-kc  
**


	4. Kickstarting back in

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I had become quite demotivated for as I realized (not for the first time) that Pertemis is way overplayed. Before you read this chapter, check out Percy Jackson and the Daughter of Athena by WalkingAlone2. This chapter is going to kickstart me back into writing this, don't hurt me for how short it is. Look for a chapter this Wednesday or Thursday.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Last Chapter…**

 **Zoe's POV**

Lady Artemis had sent thy out to find the dumb male that she had brought with him. It was not difficult because there was a straight path of carnage to a destination. Random dead monsters, trees snapped in half and much blood from poor wildlife that I don't wish to describe.

I soon arrived at a waterfall that leads into a small plunge pool that was slightly tinted red. "Boy! It is time for thou to come and eat breakfast!" I looked all around as I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Right here. For a hunter of Artemis, you have dull senses," He shocked me as I looked up into the pine tree where he was perched, smirking and watching me with a careful eye as if I might try something.

"That is no matter at the moment, boy. If you wish to eat, follow me."

 **Now…**

 **Percy POV**

When our group had arrived, we found that there was a small army of monsters attempting to get into a border powered by the Golden Fleece. They weren't much of a challenge. With 18 deadly archers and my help, they were mowed down without a second thought.

What did make me think was the fact that we had faced an army of similar size back on Princess Andromeda. I highly doubted that had the ability to gather over 1000 monsters and some demigods just in a year and expend them this quickly. Something stronger was behind this.

"Milady, have there been other attacks like this recently?" I walked up to her brushing off golden dust. "I notice that there are a lot more monsters than usual, even more so than in Alaska."

"I was thinking that it was strange as well; I'll be sure to bring it up at the next council meeting," she had responded. Still deep in thought, we had begun to walk towards the border of Camp Half-Blood when I bumped into a gathered group of campers that had their jaws to the ground. "A male, traveling with the hunt?" They whispered, among other things.

"All will be explained soon, but for now, _let us in,_ " Artemis hissed as they finally realized that they were blocking the entrance to the camp. All of the campers (mostly the boys) scrambled out of the way, for various graphic reasons that won't be noted.

 **d-.-b**

 **Third Person POV**

Chiron galloped up Half-Blood Hill the moment he caught wind of the Hunters of Artemis fighting monsters at the border. He arrived at many hunters brushing golden dust off, all of them seemingly unharmed. He cleared his threat. "Ahem, Lady Artemis! What brings you here, and so out of the blue?"

"Hello Chiron, we are here because of _him,_ " Artemis spoke with contempt, gesturing to a teenager that he only now noticed. With much surprise, he saw that he wasn't quivering in fear, or attempting to cover his genitalia. Chiron raised an eyebrow. The boy looked familiar and had the likeness of a child of Poseidon except with strange eyes that shimmered from blue to silver to green.

Artemis walked off to the side with Chiron when she saw his look of confusion. "Don't you remember the guardians?" Artemis spoke in a hushed tone. Chiron's eyes lit up with recognition, and Artemis continued. "My father finally choked down his pride and accepted help from them, after seeing the size of the army on Princess Andromeda obliterated in mere minutes. It was all lead by him."

Chiron looked over at the boy, who couldn't have been more than 17. He knew looks were deceiving, but frankly, the kid was lanky and unfit to be a warrior. Chiron's memory of him was cloudy at best. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he cleared his throat. "I guess this calls for a counselor meeting?"

 **Yes, it's short, I know. If you have questions, review and I'll answer in the next chapter. You can also PM me too.**

 **Championrat -** its got a good plot line and hope to see where it will go in the future. And I want percy to battle either Zeus or Poseidon.

 **Possibly. It depends on where the storyline leads, but I'm not giving any spoilers.**

 **Thanks for reading another chapter of my crap story.**

 **-kc**


	5. Forgive me

To those of you who read and enjoyed my super short unfinished story, sorry. I won't be writing anymore because when it comes to my creativity, I have short spouts that end before I even finish writing a chapter. If anyone wants to pick the story up, I would ask 50shadesofgreyson as he had the original idea. Bye.


End file.
